In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a metal-containing film such as a TiN film is used as a barrier film or an electrode such as a lower electrode of a DRAM, for example.
The TiN film is formed on a base such as a SiO2 film or the like. As a film forming method therefor, there is known a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or an atomic layer deposition (ALD).
In case of forming the TiN film by the CVD or ALD, however, the TiN film is required to be continuous with the base such as the SiO2 film. According to the investigation of the present inventors, however, it was found out that there may occur a problem in the continuity of the TiN film depending on a surface state of the base, so that a pin hole or the like is formed.